


10-24

by beanpod



Series: undercover verse [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Hoseok does know how to behave at work. Especially during under-cover ops. Those, he excels at.





	10-24

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this thing is barely explicit lol but i had a lot of feelings ok

Contrary to popular belief, Hoseok does know how to behave at work. Especially during under-cover ops. Those, he excels at.

Honestly, Hoseok might tip-toe the line between friendly banter and outright flirting from time to time, but he knows how to be a professional, thank you very much.

Except Hyunwoo—fucking Hyunwoo and his soft smile and those shoulders of his—kind of makes it difficult for Hoseok to keep it straight (pun intended, probably) and professional while they're trying to catch some kid selling drugs in their district. It so happens that they have to follow the little drug-lord asshole into a gay club and Hoseok is _committed_ here to catch the bastard red-handed so he can finally put this case to rest, which means he has to act the part.

"Act" is a stretch. He knows. It's not like he hasn't been obviously crushing on Hyunwoo for the better part of the last three years. Except maybe to Hyunwoo himself. For all the detective in him, Hoseok thinks, he's not very quick to catch Hoseok's flirty comments. Or touches. And God knows Hoseok has to remind himself he's at the station or at the monthly barbeque at the Chief's house and can't keep smiling and blinking at Hyunwoo like _that_.

(Minhyuk loves pointing out Hoseok goes a bit starry-eyed when he's looking at Hyunwoo and Hoseok has had to step on his foot more than once just to shut him up so other people won't hear him because Minhyuk might think he's been whispering but he's not fooling absolutely anyone.)

This, he decides, is what makes him bold tonight: the way Hyunwoo looks at their little turd of a target and his date making out and grinding together in the dance floor and the way he looks at Hoseok's mouth when he licks his lips after taking a sip of his sweet drink; the way he goes easily— _way_ easy, Hoseok has seen this guy hold his ground effectively while both Wonshik and Taekwoon tried to tackle him in one of their sparring matches—when Hoseok takes his hand and asks him to dance, just under the pretense of blending with the crowd.

So. Undercover ops. Hoseok's ace at them, really. He might have a couple of drinks on him—if the Chief finds out Hoseok will be so fired, Jesus—but it doesn't mean he's not fully conscious of what he's doing. He knows. Oh, he _knows_. He knows exactly how _good_ Hyunwoo's shoulders feel within the circle of his arms and he knows how _good_ he smells even under the tacky scent of the club.

He smells _exceedingly_ good.

Hoseok's half drunk on vodka and half drunk on Hyunwoo and he admits that were it not for the drug-dealing asshole taking half (and more of) their time right now, he'd love to take Hyunwoo out somewhere like this, where they could maybe dance around, get all close and personal under the thrum of music and the technicolor lights and maybe kiss him senseless for a bit.

Hoseok knows this could backfire. He knows that when (if, a huge 'if') they do some arresting tonight, he's going to have to write a report, and truth be told all he can think about writing is: 'I would very much like to take Detective Son Hyunwoo home and let him do unspeakable things to me so we can cuddle right after', and maybe 'I might have gotten a bit too acquainted with his neck and my mouth might have lingered for a long fucking time there, but it was just so I could watch that stupid little shit selling drugs!!' too. That's not going to fly with the Chief.

Hoseok's not surprised when they have to head back to the station empty-handed.

(And he'd meant it, too, maybe low-life criminals need some time out, too, and he's loathe to admit Seokmin might get laid before Hoseok does, which is just adding insult to injury, if you ask him.)

Changkyun's background chatter is appreciated but goes mostly unnoticed because if there's one thing Hoseok had noticed tonight and isn't sure he has it in himself to let go of is this: Hyunwoo's mouth behind hid ear, Hyunwoo's hands on his hips, tight enough to make Hoseok's knees turn to jelly, Hyunwoo's half-hard dick against his hip and the soft groan he'd let out when Hoseok had rocked his hips a little.

Back at the station Hoseok feels like he's about to burst out of his own skin with the need to _touch_. Hyunwoo's still sporting impressive 'Just Stepped Off The Club' hair and Hoseok can still feel the ghost touch of strong hands on his hips and it takes a shitload of willpower he wasn't aware he could have not to shove him up against the nearest surface just so he can kiss him and maybe bury his nose in the crook of his neck once more.

That's not very professional of him, is it.

It doesn't help that Changkyun keeps sending him these _looks_ like he knows what went down in the club—he probably does, he might have hacked into the cameras, Hoseok wouldn't put it past him—and like he knows what Hoseok's _thinking_ and that thought is scarring enough because on some level Hoseok still thinks of Changkyun as a pure little baby bird.

But then Hoseok's baby bird is gone and all that's left is the stiff, uncomfortable line of Hyunwoo's shoulders and the fact that he keeps refusing to make eye contact and Hoseok's insides flare hot at this, because back at the club they'd been _fine_ and Hyunwoo had looked at least partially interested and now—

Hoseok makes small talk and falls short. He bites his lips and struggles with this; should he say something? Should he address what went down? He doesn't want to fuck this up, and not because he might not get to kiss Hyunwoo if this goes south but because they're actually really great friends, have been for years, and Hoseok would hate to screw this over just because he wasn't capable of keeping it in his pants.

Hoseok's little treacherous brain reminds him that it'd been Hyunwoo's half hard dick in _his_ pants pressed against him, so how is Hoseok supposed to function like this.

In the end, he decides to just go for it. In for a penny and all that. If this blows out and Hyunwoo turns him down at least Hoseok can go to bed tonight knowing he at least tried. The thought is both comforting and scary as all fucks but Hoseok will take it standing, no matter what the outcome is, but he'd really like to not get rejected.

Hyunwoo's a great kisser. He takes Hoseok by the waist and pulls him close and Hoseok feels his knees go weak again—it's going to be a thing, he thinks, getting weak at the knees around Hyunwoo. He licks into Hoseok's mouth with purpose, it's like he's a man on a mission and the top priority is to find out what the back of Hoseok's teeth taste like. Hoseok has zero problems with that; he clutches at the back of Hyunwoo's head and keeps him there, close, gives as good as he gets and feels only slightly breathless at the gritty sound Hyunwoo makes when they pull apart.

"You've been driving me mad all night," Hyunwoo says, exasperated, the flush on his cheeks absolutely beautiful. His mouth is red and Hoseok can't look away.

"I didn't mean to," Hoseok murmurs, though he's kind of proud of himself a bit there. Their mouths are still close-by, close enough to kiss again, softer this time, kind of chaste. He runs a hand through the hair at the back of Hyunwoo's head, tugs a little, and feels a shiver run down Hyunwoo's back.

Hoseok commits that to memory and makes a mental note to bring it up later because as much as it's arousing, it's also kind of cute.

"You know Changkyun's probably updating everyone in the group chat about what we might be doing here," Hyunwoo muses. His fingers are firm on Hoseok's hips; Hoseok's not going to lie here, he loves it. "The _Chief_ is in that group."

"Changkyun's a little shit," Hoseok sighs. "But it's not like he's wrong," he adds, and kisses the corner of Hyunwoo's mouth, stops a little to tug on his lower lip with his teeth briefly, making Hyunwoo hiss a breath through his teeth and his fingers tighten on Hoseok's hips.

Oh, Hoseok fucking _loves_ that.

"Should we get out of here?" he asks, mouth suddenly very dry.

Hyunwoo nods, pulling away a little. He squints at the wall behind Hoseok, probably at the clock. "Our shifts are over, yeah. Those reports can wait till tomorrow, it's not like a lot happened during the stake-out."

Hoseok would like to disagree. "Your place or mine, then?" he asks, tentative, really, because he wouldn't mind at all if making out in the kitchenette of their station is all they get to do tonight, but Hoseok's going all in at the moment, so he might as well.

The corners of Hyunwoo's mouth lift into a slow smile. "Depends," he hums, his fingers curling through the beltloops of Hoseok's jeans. "How stocked on lube are you?"

Hoseok _has to_ pull him in for another kiss. He _has to_. And if he maybe gropes Hyunwoo for a bit until he's saying, voice hoarse, "Yours, your place is closer, let's go," there are no security cameras in the kitchen so no one will ever know. Thankfully.

+

They violate at least five laws on the drive back to Hoseok's place. They make out at a red stop and get handsy—Hoseok's half-hard and out of his mind because Hyunwoo is a fucking _tease_ and he should be _arrested_ —and are only reminded of the fact they're still driving when the car behind them honks. Three times. Three _long_ times.

Hoseok feels like a giddy teenager when they pull apart and Hyunwoo's smiling this tiny pleased thing and all Hoseok can think about is how much he wants to stretch Hyunwoo on his bed and kiss him everywhere.

"Stop staring at me like that," Hyunwoo mutters, his eyes on the road but one of his hands still on Hoseok's thigh.

"You're a menace," Hoseok sighs, shaking his head and taking Hyunwoo's hand in his, squeezing a little before letting go and patting the back of it.

And he is a menace, he drives over the speed limit and honks at a couple of teenagers who're admittedly taking forever to cross the road and he parks on _two fucking spots_ on the lot behind Hoseok's building. Hoseok side-eyes him a lot and Hyunwoo just chuckles, holds Hoseok's hand in his and they walk like this to the entry, and it feels way too nice. Hoseok's heart flutters a lot and he has to bite down on his lip to keep from smiling so wide, he might scare Hyunwoo.

"The elevator's busted," he says when they reach the lobby, and he tugs Hyunwoo towards the stairs.

Hyunwoo sighs dramatically. "And here I was thinking I’d get to grope you on the way up," he says, and Hoseok laughs hard enough he thinks Mrs. Park on the second floor yells at him to shut up.

"You still can," Hoseok grins, shrugging and waggling his eyebrows as he takes the first couple steps up and then Hyunwoo's on him in a second, his mouth hot and his hands big enough to cradle Hoseok's face and it's—it's a whole fucking lot, Hoseok wants to both pull back and dip further in, and if he'd known Hyunwoo could kiss like _this_ he'd gone sniffing around his neck a lot sooner.

It's a whole feat, trying to climb up three floors while there's a tongue down your throat and hands on your ass squeezing just right. Hyunwoo pins him to the banister on the third floor, cups him through the fabric of his jeans and makes an honestly indecent sound, and Hoseok flushes from head to toe because he can’t believe they're making out right in front of Mrs. Hwang door, she could come out any second and find them like this and—

"Jesus Christ, come on, let's go," Hoseok says, breathing hard as he pulls away, because they might give Mrs. Hwang a heart attack and she's always so nice to Hoseok, brings him leftovers over the weekends.

Hyunwoo grins dopily—he looks disheveled already, and Hoseok can't believe he actually did that with his own hands and mouth—and takes his hand and says, "Lead the way, detective."

Hoseok doesn't have brainpower left to worry about the state of his place as they walk in. He's sure there's a pile of laundry on the couch that may or may not be clean but it's not like they're going to use it, is it, because Hyunwoo barely spares it a glance before he's taking Hoseok's hand in his again and tugging him towards his room, which he's been in before, so Hoseok's got no reason to suddenly feel two-hundred percent nervous about the idea of Hyunwoo in it.

They kiss a little at the door, Hyunwoo leaning back against the threshold, his hands around Hoseok's waist. He's _addictive_ , god, how is Hoseok going to concentrate from now on knowing how soft and sweet Hyunwoo's mouth is.

"Your room is a mess," Hyunwoo says, smiling teasingly as he leads the way in, and Hoseok presses up close to his back, kisses the back of his neck and tries not to make a noise at how easily Hyunwoo melts against him.

Hoseok wrinkles his nose in mock offense and nudges Hyunwoo towards the bed. "Rude."

Hyunwoo drops back onto the mattress and lands with a bounce. His hair a mess against the pillows, his mouth still red from Hoseok's, he smirks, tilts his head sideways and beckons Hoseok with a finger.

"Come on," he says, "let's mess it up some more."

+

Hyunwoo sucks dick like a pro. Honestly, it should be on his resume. He's enthusiastic and thorough and edges Hoseok _for hours_ (it could be, like, half an hour, tops, but it still feels like a lifetime to Hoseok) and when he finally lets Hoseok come, he's got three fingers in Hoseok's ass and an incredibly smug grin on his face, eyes nearly disappearing he's grinning so wide.

Hoseok's so in love it's ridiculous.

"Stop smiling like that, you little shit," Hoseok groans, still heaving for breath. He pats Hyunwoo's cheek fondly, though, smiles back at him. "No, on second thought, don’t ever stop smiling."

Hyunwoo kisses his palm and scoots up the bed, kisses the edge of Hoseok's jaw and then his mouth. "What a charmer," he says, pulling his fingers out slowly and teasing at the rim of Hoseok's hole with his thumb.

"You haven't seen a thing yet," Hoseok groans, his dick twitching pathetically. God, Hyunwoo's going to be the literal end of him. He tugs on Hyunwoo's lower lip with his teeth, curls a hand around Hyunwoo's dick. Hyunwoo exhales sharply on the downstroke, and who's smug now, huh? "Lie back, darling, I'm about to show you how it's done."

It's a bit unfair that Hyunwoo manages to look smug as fuck even as Hoseok rides him but he'll roll with it.

+

Turns out Hyunwoo's a big cuddler. He likes being the little spoon and he huffs in his sleep and makes a shitload of cute sounds and Hoseok finds out about all this while admittedly staring creepily at him through the night (not _all_ of it, he sleeps in turns, too, okay) and commits every little sound to memory because he has a feeling Hyunwoo will get all pink and cute when Hoseok teases him about it.

He's heavy as all fucks, too, he turns in his sleep and somehow, the next time Hoseok wakes, he's got a whole Hyunwoo lying half on top him, drooling a bit onto his shoulder, which Hoseok doesn't mind in the slightest, except for the part where Hyunwoo's massive thigh is thrown over him and his bladder.

"Hey," he rasps, shoving Hyunwoo on the shoulder a bit, "hey, I gotta pee."

"You asking for my permission?" Hyunwoo grunts, and fuck, he's got a kind of gravelly voice first thing in the morning and it does _things_ to Hoseok to hear it so close to his ear.

"I'm asking you to roll over, you assbutt," Hoseok mutters.

After a lot of groaning and a, "That episode of Supernatural was cool," Hyunwoo rolls to the side and buries his face in Hoseok's pillow and doesn't move until Hoseok's returned; and even then, he just flails a hand out from under the pillow and links his fingers with Hoseok's.

Hoseok smiles down at their hands and curls onto his side, his forehead pressed to Hyunwoo's naked shoulder.

"Don't drool on me," Hyunwoo grumbles.

Hoseok smacks his ass over the blankets in retaliation. Hyunwoo barely stirs.

+

("Oh, good, look what the cat dragged in," the Chief says Monday morning as Hoseok walks into the station. "Will you and your boyfriend come in here for a second, we've got an update on the Seokmin case."

Hakyeon walks back into his office with a smirk on his face just as Hoseok's mouth opens to say, "He's not my boyfriend, sir."

"That's mean," Hyunwoo says from besides him, wrinkling his nose. "Your boyfriend's feelings are hurt."

"How did he even find out?" Hoseok hisses to the room at large as Hakyeon yells into his phone for Wonshik to stop eating all the fucking donuts in the break-room.

Changkyun raises his hand. "There may or may not be a clip from the security cameras at the club uploaded to the group chat."

"There may or may not be a copy of that clip on my Facebook," Minhyuk pipes in with a grin.

"Technology is awful, isn't it," Hyungwon supplies helpfully from behind today's newspaper.

"You're all awful," Hoseok declares.

"You love us," Changkyun says breezily.

Hyunwoo hip-checks him. "Come on, we've got work to do, pumpkin."

"We're breaking up," Hoseok deadpans.

"Of course," Hyunwoo smiles, his eyes nearly disappearing, and pats Hoseok's ass on his way to the Chief's office.)

**Author's Note:**

> 10-24 is police speak for 'assignment completed' according to my good ol' pal google


End file.
